


Пять раз, когда Кроули было не по себе и один, когда даже понравилось

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Азирафель трогательно нахмурился – глаза подбирались все ближе, один открылся на лбу ангела и медленно завращался, а верхняя пара крыльев дотянулась до Кроули.От жесткого прикосновения перьев к лицу Кроули повело, и он упал в свое кресло. Азирафель сделал шаг назад и нахмурился уже серьезнее.- Все чудесно, ангел, - приподнял руку Кроули и с чувством опустил ее на подлокотник, где зрел особенно большой черный зрачок.





	1. Chapter 1

Мириады глаз тускло блестели в глубине книжных рядов. Кроули сглотнул.

— Ангел?

Ответа не было. Как и ощущения, что Азирафель в своем магазине — его запах пропитывал помещение, сумрак и витавшую пыль между книжных шкафов. Но Азирафель ушел и похоже с самого утра.

Кроули передернул плечами, оскаливаясь на возникшие перед ним на стене соцветия крохотных глазок с зрачком-точкой, и сделал шаг назад, на улицу. Щелчком пальцев закрыл замок и взъерошил волосы.

Ангела не было, а _оно_ было.

Лучше зайти попозже.

И позвонить, прежде чем вламываться в чужой запертый магазин.

Бентли взвизгнула шинами и скрылась за углом. Один большой и выпуклый бледно-голубой глаз проследовал за ней до края здания и бесшумно всосался в стену.


	2. Chapter 2

Молния резко расчертила небо пополам, на мгновение расцвечивая ночь как день. Кроули встряхнулся как собака, стянул с лица очки.

— Ангел, открывай быстрее, черт тебя дери! — зашипел он, стараясь не жаться от дождя к мокрому Азирафелю, хотя толку, если с него самого текло будь здоров.

Ливень накрыл Лондон, когда они еще сидели в Ритц и приятно ужинали в компании бутылки вина и ее подруг. Градус сказался на них слишком нелепым образом — никто даже не подумал наколдовать зонт, пока они шли от машины к магазину ангела.

Вымокшие до нитки они стояли под узким козырьком и, как понял Кроули, не могли попасть ключом в замочную скважину, похихикивая.

— Ой, все, хватит! — звучный щелчок распахнул двери, а Азирафель кинул на Кроули укоризненный взгляд.

— Ты перебудил всех, дорогой мой, — Азирафель покачал мокрыми белыми кудряшками и вошел внутрь, мягко шепча «да будет свет!».

В разные стороны от него кинулись блестящие юркие росчерки. В темноте за рабочим столом ангела притаилось с десяток странных раскосых глаз.

— Кого — всех? — не сводя остекленевшего взгляда с глазастого скопища осведомился Кроули.

Азирафель пожал плечами, прокладывая собой и светом, неотступно следующим за ним, дорогу вглубь магазина. Свет отдалялся, тьма сгущалась вокруг Кроули, трепеща миллионами бесплотных век.

Кроули задержал дыхание. Зрачки в глазах на стенах пульсировали в едином ритме, бесстрастно его препарируя.

Очень долго у Азирафеля не было своего угла и всего _этого_ вот тоже не было. Или было, но так давно, что Кроули с трудом мог припомнить свои ощущения…

— Кроули?

…да, вот _эти_. Азирафель возвращался из темноты с бутылкой в хрусткой бумаге, шесть белых крыльев за его спиной выгибались под острыми и хищными углами, а, предположительно, Ее очи горели льдистыми огоньками сквозь перья.

— Да? — слабо ответил Кроули.

— Ты в порядке?

Азирафель трогательно нахмурился — глаза подбирались все ближе, один открылся на лбу ангела и медленно завращался, а верхняя пара крыльев дотянулась до Кроули.

От жесткого прикосновения перьев к лицу Кроули повело, и он упал в свое кресло. Азирафель сделал шаг назад и нахмурился уже серьезнее.

— Все чудесно, ангел, — приподнял руку Кроули и с чувством опустил ее на подлокотник, где зрел особенно большой черный зрачок. Вместо него из-под локтя Кроули выскочила гроздь круглых кукольно-голубых радужек.

Кроули не дрогнул.

Азирафель помолчал, степенно сложил все три пары крыльев за спиной и свернул бутылке горлышко.

Щелчок — и они сухие, второй — на столике бокалы и третий — рассеянный свет заполнил весь магазин, загоняя темноту куда подальше.


	3. Chapter 3

Дети видели. И видели, что Кроули видел, что они видели.

Вообще встретить в магазине у Азирафеля детей можно было гораздо реже чем клиента, что смог купить здесь книгу.

Но дети все же попадались, наверняка их родители были оголтелыми туристами, просто не знающими, куда и конкретно к кому они пришли.

Прямо сейчас Кроули смотрел на мелкого пацана лет трех, который оцепенев, глядел на сумрачный высокий потолок магазина. Мальчик молчал, пораженно приоткрыв рот, забытая игрушка грустно повисла в его руке. Кроули задрал голову следом.

Потолок _двигался_ , словно стекаясь к центру, чтобы повиснуть большой каплей. Как реки и мелкие ручейки, быстрые белесые в высоком полумраке сгустки пульсировали, собираясь в одном месте, чтобы посмотреть на них в ответ.

Наконец, огромный, подсвечивающийся голубой глаз раскрылся прямо над ребенком, закружил дюжиной зрачков и остановился, найдя свою цель.

Ребенок подавился воздухом и отшатнулся, наталкиваясь спиной на ноги Кроули, который подошел на всякий случай.

Родители мальчика азартно торговались с ангелом, постепенно теряющим всякое терпение, и про чадо свое забыли совершенно. На их голос от сгустка отделилось еще несколько глаз, тут же втянувшихся обратно в потолок. Кроули знал, что теперь они появятся где-то у Азирафеля в волосах или же в тенях книжных полок.

Любопытные черти.

Продолжая молчать, мальчик сжал Кроули колено и задрал вторую руку вверх, указывая на голубой глаз, теперь следивший за ними обоими. Вздохнув, Кроули присел перед ним на корточки и чуть сдвинул очки, всматриваясь в мальчика змеиными глазами.

— Страшно? — когда ребенок отрицательно завертел головой, Кроули зубасто ухмыльнулся. — И я не страшный? Как тебя зовут?

Мальчик снова завертел головой и ткнул себя в вышитое имя на майке. Щуплый и светловолосый, в легкой светлой одежде он сам смотрелся как младший брат Азирафеля, с такими же голубыми глазами и кудряшками. Кроули подавил внезапную широкую улыбку.

— Стив, значит. Ты прав, этого не стоит бояться, это… добрый глаз, — Кроули с легким сомнением поднял голову, и все зрачки тут же нацелились на него, расширяясь. — Правда добрый. Но лучше тебе все же пойти к родителям. Идем?

Мальчик еще раз запрокинул голову, обмениваясь со всеми зрачками непонятным взглядом и решительно схватился за протянутую Кроули руку.

Вместе со Стивом, прижимающим к груди плюшевого медведя, Кроули вышел из глубины магазина. Родители мальчика смутились, быстро забыв про споры с Азирафелем, а сам ангел благодарно улыбнулся Кроули, утомленно присаживаясь на стул. В тени ангела на стене зрели налитые абсолютно круглые глаза, немигающие, пристально смотрящие на людей.

— Думаю, магазин закрывается, — непререкаемым тоном оповестил семью туристов Кроули и из-за очков подмигнул Стиву.

— Но…

— Все верно, — ангел поспешил подняться со стула. Подхватил своих оппонентов в споре под локоть и, увещевая мягким голосом, потащил на выход.

Кроули смотрел на его тень. Растянутые, неточной формы глаза плескались в ней как хищные рыбы и следовали за Азирафелем и людьми буквально по пятам. Стив, обернувшийся, чтобы помахать Кроули, заметил их тоже и ярко заулыбался.

Его родители опешили и в ту же секунду были выдворены из магазина, а за их спинами сердито щелкнул замок. Несколько замков.

Азирафель прислонился к двери и раздраженно выдохнул. За его спиной разозленней паутиной выстрелило бесчисленное количество глаз и без следа впиталось в стену.

Кроули повел плечами, снял очки и предложил:

— Чаю?

Азирафель удовлетворенно зажмурился.


	4. Chapter 4

Первая в мире гроза отгремела. Дождь закончился. Отсыревшее от воды крыло ангела над головой Кроули дрогнуло и тяжело ухнуло ему за спину.

Кроули перевел взгляд на лицо Азирафеля и увидел на нем странное выражение. Азирафель словно смотрел куда-то вглубь себя. Сгущались сумерки, по Эдемской стене скользили последние закатные лучи солнца, а песчаные барханы кидали на нее длинные темно-синие тени.

— Полагаю, теперь меня переведут.

— Что? — Кроули наклонил голову, ветер бросил ему рыжие волосы в лицо. Когда он отбросил их с фырканьем, ангел будто неуловимо изменился. Он светился.

— В саду больше некого охранять, — пожал плечами Азирафель и расправил крылья, цепляя ими черные перья Кроули. — Даже звери разбежались.

Кроули с сомнением смотрел на него, не зная даже, чем утешить. Не в правилах демона утешать, но и сам ангел не то чтобы выглядел достаточно расстроенным для утешения.

— Возможно, это и правда к лучшему? Тем более, твой меч ушел.

Азирафель искоса поглядел на него раздраженным глазом. С виска.

Кроули моргнул. Глаз пропал. Ангел продолжал светиться в сгущающейся темноте. Его крылья за их спинами шумели все громче. Внимание Кроули привлек песок далеко внизу, он светился как Азирафель, и что-то _двигалось_ под ним в их сторону. Кроули прищурился, но все равно не смог разглядеть, что это такое там внизу.

— Эй, ангел?

— М?

— Сюда что-то идет, и я даже предположить не могу…

— О, не переживай, дорогой, — Азирафель добродушно улыбнулся Кроули и воздел над песками руки.

Барханы встали на дыбы, на мгновение перекрыли луну на небе и бесшумно опали. Поверх упавшего песка на много метров вперед нарисовалась рваная, постоянно двигающаяся, меняющая свою форму сетка разнокалиберных _глаз_.

Глаза моргали, вращали зрачками, тускло отсвечивая белками и бледно-голубой радужкой. И они все, как один большой поток, двигались к стене сада неравномерными, но быстрыми толчками, шустро перемахивая по песку.

Кроули удивленно отшатнулся, но ангел удержал его за руку, не сводя с песка и глаз своего взгляда. Его крылья громко хлопнули за спиной — Кроули обернулся на них — и два крыла со вспышкой и громом разделились на шесть, тонких, острых и быстрых. Верхняя и нижняя пара со своей стороны подхватили Кроули под спину, а средняя пологом легла ангелу на руки, которые он снова поднял над песком.

— Какого?..

— Если меня переведут, а меня точно переведут, то _все_ нужно забрать с собой, — озабоченно перебил Кроули Азирафель, — достаточно того, что теперь меч скорее всего погребут пески, ты так не думаешь, Кровлей?

Азирафель повернул свое лицо к опешившему Кроули и нахмурился.

— Тебе страшно?

Эдемская стена под их ногами нагрелась. Кроули с трудом оторвал взгляд от ангела и посмотрел вниз. Поток глаз добрался до фундамента сада и теперь жадно лизал края тени Азирафеля, которая длинной и узкой полоской спускалась по стене.

Азирафель щелкнул пальцами и сгусток глаз, как тренированные гончие, метнулся вверх, преодолевая немаленькое расстояние за считанные секунды.

Кроули даже охнуть не успел, а Азирафеля одновременно поглотил пульсирующий поток снизу и ослепительный тонкий столп света сверху.

Вспышка его ослепила на пару мгновений, а потом все: сияние, ветер, гром — пропали без следа. Крылья Азирафеля мягко прикрывали их обоих, а сам ангел с грустью рассматривал свои руки.

Кроули глубоко вдохнул.

— Мне не было страшно. Всего лишь немного не по себе. Не каждый раз приходишь устроить скандальчик, а натыкаешься…

— Это не важно. — Азирафель, наконец, оторвавшись от своих рук, снова его перебил. — Непостижимый план, помнишь?

Кроули удивленно вскинул брови, а Азирафель кивнул ему.

— Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

_И они увиделись._


	5. Chapter 5

В восстановленном магазине ангела тихо и спокойно.

Кроули ходил между стеллажей и трогал корешки новых, не виденных им прежде здесь книг. Похоже, Адам добавил что-то от себя. Кроули хмыкнул и щелкнул пальцами, погружая магазин в полумрак.

Ничего не произошло.

Кроули тоскливо выдохнул и щелкнул снова, зажигая свет в лампах. Ангельский свет у него не выходил.

Адам восстановил магазин после пожара, но _кое-чего_ здесь не было. Ничего не уставилось на Кроули, когда он открывал магазин, не пялилось со стен, полок и темных уголков, не шуршало с потолка, преследуя его из комнаты в комнату.

Одна сплошная _вопиюще нормальная пустота_.

Подумать только, а он и не знал, что будет скучать по этому.

Иногда Кроули казалось, что магазин существовал всегда. Он вряд ли бы точно сосчитал, сколько они раз здесь напивались с ангелом, трезвели, а потом снова напивались в сопли. И каждый чертов раз эти глаза Азирафеля следили и следовали за ним как привязанные, ни на секунду не выпуская из поля зрения. Зато ангел всегда точно знал, где в магазине искать Кроули.

Кроули оттянул бабочку на шее и взглянул на себя в высокое старое зеркало в кабинете Азирафеля. Непривычные голубые глаза смотрели с легкой настороженностью и толикой грусти. Лицо Азирафеля на месте лица Кроули сложилось в утомленную гримасу. Кроули не прочь был подремать дня два, но ангел сном не баловался и стоило поддерживать их прикрытие.

Если думать и делать, как Азирафель, то сейчас ему следовало отыскать любимую кружку ангела, сварить себе какао, взять одну из новых книг и _ждать_.

Ждать, пока за ним не придут.

Кружка с крыльями — Кроули невольно умилился и тут же одернул себя — нашлась на рабочем столе Азирафеля. Щелчком Кроули чудеснул себе прямо в нее порцию отличного какао из ближайшей кофейни. Втянул сладкий запах — фанатом какао он не был, но раз ангелу нравилось…

Чуть реже, чем иногда, Кроули вспоминал, что магазину совсем немного лет по их с Азирафелем меркам, и тогда он позволял себе думать, что все эти глаза, пусть и похожие на самого ангела, остались от прошлого владельца помещения. Нечисть по наследству, и все такое.

Слишком они его бывало нервировали. Но, тем не менее, Кроули помнил всегда, что это была часть ангела. Неотъемлемая, как крылья или благодать, немного (или много) пугающая часть. Жуткая, как все абсолютно ангельское, без замыливающей обертки человечности, часть Азирафеля.

А прямо сейчас она отсутствовала.

И это до изумления нервировало его еще больше.

Возможно, они действительно сгорели при пожаре. Кроули стиснул кружку в руках, присел на мягкий диван ангела, делая первый глоток. Но это чушь.

Кроули прикрыл глаза, потирая лицо. В его ушах еще стоял дикий рев огня, крики пожарных на улице; а внутри магазина его атаковали.

Острые нематериальные пики, выстрелившие из стен, едва не нанизали его на себя, остановившись буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от физического тела Кроули. Напряженно замерев в горячем дымном воздухе, пики дрожали и изучали его повыскакивавшими пульсирующими точками зрачков.

Кроули пришлось стоять так же неподвижно, пока вокруг них разворачивался компактный горящий _ад_. Исчезнувший без следа Азирафель подливал масла в огонь, да простит Сатана за такой каламбур. Мысли в голове Кроули метались так же, как и бешеные, оставшиеся без хозяина глаза.

Его узнали, опасность в виде пик истаяла, чтобы тут же закружить под ногами Кроули сонмом голодных рыб. Темнота, на которую никак не влиял ревущий огонь, раскинулась на полу, медленно поглощая узкие носы туфель Кроули. Глаза перестали моргать, просто всплывая в черном полу как со дна, чтобы смотреть на Кроули, скорбно и безумно. Каждый зрачок следил за ним, куда бы он не кинулся, кричащий и уворачивающийся от падающих балок.

Струя воды сбила Кроули с ног, темнота приняла его в свои объятия, смягчая его падение на пол и отступила, исчезая.

Когда Кроули поднялся, сжимая в руках книгу пророчеств, их уже нигде не было, а магазин схлопнулся сам в себя, обрушиваясь ему на голову.

Из воспоминаний Кроули вырвал запах жженной бумаги. Он отставил давно остывшую кружку с какао и завертел головой, принюхиваясь.

Горелым несло от сейфа ангела. Зачем Азирафелю нужен был сейф, для Кроули оставалось загадкой из разряда тех, где были оплата налогов и любовь к фокусам.

Сейф оказался за зеркалом и, когда Кроули его отодвинул, железный ящик нагрелся так, что готов был расплавиться. Кроули оглядел его на всех уровнях, заметил личную печать Азирафеля — положить туда можно было что угодно, а вот вытащить куда как сложнее, если кто-то хотел остаться при всех своих конечностях.

Кроули не сдержал короткой ухмылки — непрошенных гостей ангел не особо уважал. Щелчком он отменил печать Азирафеля и чудеснутой кочергой осторожно отодвинул дверцу.

И отшатнулся с коротким воплем, закрывая руками лицо.

Живая темнота пружинисто и стремительно бросилась на него из маленького ящика, извиваясь и заполоняя собой все. Голубые всполохи радужек изрезали пространство вокруг, пока тьма жадно поглощала Кроули.

Кроули низко застонал, сжимаясь в комок на медленно чернеющем полу. Проклятая, потерявшая всякую совесть часть Азирафеля брала его нахрапом, лишала воздуха и воли, купившись, видимо, на его внешний вид и приняв за ангела. Оболочка едва не шла трещинами, давая доступ к сущности, куда так отчаянно стремилось это нечто, чтобы соединиться с Кроули. Светящиеся глаза заскользили по его лицу и телу, вгрызаясь ему куда глубже, чем под кожу.

Боль, не физическая, захлестнула Кроули штормовой волной. Он закричал, и за его спиной, подкидывая с пола, с треском развернулись большие черные крылья. Они цеплялись за полки и стол, опрокинули зеркало, смели кружку и всякие книги, градом посыпавшиеся вниз.

Тьма замерла, на мгновение прекратив вскрывать Кроули как консервы, а потом и вовсе отпрянула испуганной, пристыженной псиной. Забилась под покосившийся стол, затаилась.

Кроули со стоном вытянулся на животе, укрывая себя своими крыльями. С тревогой он посмотрел на свои дрожащие руки, но с облегчением понял, что маскировка не слетела, а дурная тьма всего лишь прогрызла ему защиту. С некоторым усилием он схлопнул крылья, убирая их. Встал, покачиваясь и цепляясь за стол.

Его дрожащий палец нацелился на тьму под столом, и она сжалась в точку, превращаясь в крохотный, бесконечно огорченный голубой глаз. Кроули готов был поклясться, что заметил влагу, которой там быть не могло.

— Ты! — зашипел он голосом Азирафеля, — Ты — дурное создание! Что ты, черт возьми, хотела сделать?! Убить меня?

Глаз пошел рябью и впитался в ножку стола, оставляя Кроули наедине с его запоздалым страхом и бешенством. Он коротко взревел, вскидывая к потолку руки, но его быстро оборвал телефонный звонок.

Кроули глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, призывая себя успокоиться. Ему надо было серьезно поговорить с ангелом. И пусть только это не он звонит, Кроули сам не знал, что тогда сделает.

— Книжный магазин А. З. Феля, чем могу помочь? — проскрипел он не слишком радушным голосом, потирая горло, где еще жег фантомный укус.

— Ох, дорогой, все в порядке? К тебе уже кто-то приходил? Со мной пока никто не связывался.

— И да, и нет. Думаю, нам лучше обсудить это все в парке.

— Что такое?

— При встрече, — уже спокойнее отмахнулся Кроули, положил трубку и показал кулак дюжине обеспокоенных узких глаз, зыркнувших на него с потолка. Он оскалился на еще один, огромный и немигающий, возникший прямо на месте входной двери, блокируя Кроули выход.

— Исчезни, — прошипел Кроули, щелкая пальцами. Глаз исчез, чтобы затем за его спиной превратиться в извивающуюся бесформенную темную фигуру. — Я еще вернусь, хватит. Вместе с ангелом. Все будет хорошо, — уже спокойнее продолжил Кроули, не оглядываясь, и вышел из магазина.

Фигура медленно рассеялась голубыми искрами.


	6. Chapter 6

Ужин в Ритц вышел восхитительным. Каждый их ужин был таким, но сейчас Кроули уверен, что им обоим кружила голову удачная проделка, облегчение от не состоявшегося Армагеддона и просто радость, незамутненная и всеобъемлющая.

Соловей пел им свою песню, его действительно было слышно из самого парка, несмотря на то, что они уже приехали к магазину Азирафеля.

Кроули действительно хотел поговорить с ним о случившемся в магазине ангела, но сначала их украли, потом чуть не казнили. Страх, куда меньший, чем тот, что охватил его, когда их с Азирафелем разъединили почти забылся. Кроули решил отложить разговор до лучших времен.

Потому что ангел улыбался, солнечно и ясно, щедро делясь своим восторгом и нежностью со всем миром и Кроули. О, особенно с Кроули. Его улыбка пьянила Кроули чуть более, чем полностью.

У двери магазина они оба замялись. Им требовался отдых, обоим, но разойтись казалось ошибкой. Кроули верил в это и, глядя в лицо Азирафеля, он понимал, что тот ощущал примерно тоже.

— Полагаю… чаю? — мягко предложил Азирафель и потянулся к двери.

— Кофе, ангел, — фыркнул Кроули, шагая под козырек, — а потом тот ром. Про который ты обмолвился в ресторане.

Азирафель просиял, положил руку на дверную ручку. И вляпался в созвездие крошечных зрачков, просочившихся из магазина и рассеявшихся по всей двери. Его лицо неконтролируемо вытянулось, потемнело и, ради Сатаны, теперь он выглядел по-настоящему разозленным.

— Кроули.

Кроули внезапно стало не по себе. Он осторожно заглянул Азирафелю через плечо и увидел, как глаза дрожат на руке ангела, искрами сияя на его коже, куда они просочились с двери.

— Ох, черт. Азирафель…

— Господи, Кроули! И ты ничего не сказал! Ты поэтому полвечера тер горло? Что еще? Где?

— Не так громко, ангел, — зашипел Кроули и потеснил Азирафеля к двери, — пойдем внутрь.

— Тебе не будет страшно? — Лицо Азирафеля честное и расстроенное, открытое до безобразия.

Кроули не выдержал и закатил глаза, сдергивая с лица очки:

— Внутрь, ладно? Я все расскажу.

Азирафель закивал и резко щелкнул пальцами, не утруждая себя ключом. Они стремительно прошли книжные полки и мимо рабочего стола ангела. Глаза с его рук бросились врассыпную на стены, шкафы, затаившись в тенях.

В кабинете царил все тот же бардак, что оставил после себя Кроули. Он досадливо поморщился и хотел щелчком вернуть все в первозданный вид, но Азирафель его остановил, перехватывая руку. Сжал длинные худые пальцы и быстро отпустил. Ангел внимательно огляделся, прикрыл дверцу сейфа и поднял свою уцелевшую кружку.

Вопросов он не задавал. Похоже, что глаза и так ему все пересказали. Это, если задуматься, было любопытным. Кроули не знал всего механизма, но глаза, будучи частью ангела, практически всегда действовали самостоятельно.

Потолок над ними знакомо исказился. Огромное око с легионом зрачков воззрилось сверху вниз. Зрачки крутились во все стороны бестолковым роем, словно не знали, на чем остановиться или же им было невыносимо стыдно.

Ангел неласково зыркнул на потолок, и глаз, подернувшись рябью, впитался обратно. Кроули поежился, ища куда бы пристроиться подальше от разозленного ангела. Его взгляд упал на диван, но слишком поздно.

— Да будет свет, — молвил Азирафель, зажигая над собой и Кроули яркий ангельский шарик и без перехода цапнул мягкой ладонью Кроули за подбородок, задирая ему голову.

— Эй!

— Покажи, Кроули, пожалуйста. Мне так стыдно, вдруг я могу залатать тебя?

Кроули, не делая попыток выбраться из цепкой руки ангела, нахмурился. Горло и правда саднило, ангельский укус на сущности так и не думал проходить.

— Просто посмотри, там ничего серьезного, — наконец разрешил Кроули, расслабляясь и откидывая голову. Он мягко высвободил крылья, чтобы ничего не задеть, и размыл контуры физического тела.

Азирафель сосредоточенно притянул рукой ангельский шарик поближе к шее Кроули и замер. Проступающие на горле змеиные черные чешуйки тянулись неровным рисунком, задевая часть подбородка и спускаясь за ворот пижонского пиджака. Часть из них тянулась и назад, к затылку Кроули и лопаткам — Азирафель этого не видел, но догадывался.

Несколько же чешуек отсутствовали на своем месте, словно их вырвали. Сквозь небольшие раны красновато-желто и тускло горело адское пламя, из которого последние 6000 лет состоял Кроули.

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул и положил обе ладони Кроули на щеки, оглаживая пальцами его подбородок. Кроули вздрогнул. Когда большие пальцы ангела скользнули на горло, Кроули дернулся, отшатываясь.

Неясная ласка — она ли — растревожила беспокойное демонское нутро, как динамитная шашка осиный улей. Шея, как в физическом плане, так и не, горела еще сильнее. Кроули потер горло, стирая мягкое касание, обжегся на ранках между чешуек, но сдержал шипение.

Сделав еще шаг назад, он упал на диван. С шорохом уложил крылья за спиной и закинул ногу на ногу, категорично скрестил руки на груди. Азирафель нахмурился. Кроули криво ему ухмыльнулся.

— Ничего страшного, верно, ангел? Небольшой укус, совсем пройдет к ночи.

— Я бы так не сказал, дорогой мой.

Тьма, испещренная разнокалиберными глазами, жадно вытянулась над крыльями Кроули, постепенно затягивая в себя кончики черных перьев.

— Нельзя! — отрезал ангел и шагнул к Кроули. Тьма отпрянула, глаза бросились на потолок, чтобы оттуда щуриться и блестеть, как ненормальные. Кроули ощутимо напрягся, явно отклоняясь от Азирафеля, пока тот снова не потянул к нему свои руки.

— Давай же, Кроули, — серьезным тоном заговорил Азирафель, перехватывая Кроули за полу пиджака. Кроули действительно собирался дать деру. Ангел предельно аккуратно присел на диван в некотором отдалении от ощетинившегося Кроули.

— А можно как-то без наложения рук?

— А что с ними не так? Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не причинил бы тебе боль?

Кроули скептически поморщился, задрал голову и переглянулся с парочкой глаз на потолке. Лицо Азирафеля приобрело скорбное выражение. Он тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. И угодил прямо в гущу черных перьев с крыла, вытянувшегося по спинке. Ангел задумчиво развернулся, посмотрел на Кроули, потом на его крыло и неожиданно зарылся в перья лицом, длинно выдыхая.

И засветился. На кистях, шее раскрылось несколько горящих глаз, не сводящих с Кроули внимательного и пристального взгляда. Кроули пронзила ощутимая дрожь и бесконечная, солнечная, омывающая все его существо благодать. Он ждал боли и жжения, но его только захлестывало волнами тепла и умиротворения.

— Что-то новенькое, — через силу оскалился Кроули, спешно раздумывая о том, что вообще, черт возьми, происходит.

— Если не руками, то можно так, — невнятно прогудел в задрожавшие перья Азирафель, даже не думая поворачиваться нормально.

Забытый всеми шарик ангельского света рассеялся без следа, а тьма, будто того и ждавшая, обступила их со всех сторон, медленно и торжественно покрываясь ровно такими же сияющими глазами, что и Азирафель.

— Ангел, да что ты творишь… — моральных сил не осталось. Кроули съехал вниз по спинке, буквально роняя на себя второе, свободное крыло. Вцепился ладонями в лицо и застонал сквозь зубы.

Лицо, горло, тело и крыло горели как объятые пламенем. Самым ласковым, любящим, изнемогающим от нежности пламенем. Если бы даже ангел прочитал целую поэму о том какой Кроули милый демон, так мучительно больно — до сжимающегося сердца — не было.

Но эта боль — Кроули силился подобрать ей название — не убивала. Выкручивала, заставляла надеяться на что-то, что вряд ли было реальным в этом мире.

Любовь ангела. Персональная, единственная в своем роде, а не рассеянная на всех и каждого.

Невозможно, Кроули просто повредился рассудком, иначе и быть не может.

Тьма упала на них куполом, а Азирафель наконец высунулся из чужих перьев. Сияющий свет волнами раздирал его физическую оболочку, как помехи радиосигнал, давая скачущую картинку. Он медленно придвинулся к сжавшемуся Кроули и сбросил личину, выпустил три пары крыльев и весь свет, что немало лет копил в себе.

Купол из тьмы и глаз дрогнул, но выстоял, наоборот, подпитываясь непосредственно от прямого ангельского благословления и воли. Кроули, все еще будучи не в силах хоть как-то посмотреть на ангела, попробовал вернуть себе оба крыла и скрыться за ними, но не преуспел. Азирафель вклинился между дрожащих крыльев, сжал его ладони, отводя от красного вспотевшего лица.

— Пожалуйста, мой милый, посмотри на меня.

Желтые змеиные глаза медленно раскрылись, Кроули уставился на ангела огромными зрачками. Свет с рук Азирафеля неотвратимо перетекал на его собственные руки. Засияли кончики пальцев, кисти, свет спрятался под рукавами пиджака, как сокровенная тайна.

— Что ты…

— Я играю на нашей стороне, Кроули. Нет больше никаких сторон, кроме нашей. Позволь мне залечить тебя до конца и попросить прощения.

Кроули сглотнул.

— Ты не виноват. Я сам расслабился, иначе бы твои питомцы обломали об меня все зубы. И огонь, он навредит тебе. Я не для этого поднимался в ваш курятник, чтобы подпалить тебе крылья, когда все кончилось!

Слова давались Кроули все легче, он даже сел ровнее и сам вцепился в ладони ангела, разворачиваясь к нему лицом на диване. Чувство было потрясающее, Кроули просто не мог от него отказаться.

Азирафель прикрыл обычные глаза, потянулся всем телом и прислонился к горячему лбу Кроули своим прохладным лбом.

— Не навредит, я почти залечил твое горло, осталось всего лишь небольшое «наложение рук», иначе ты отравишься.

— Так они еще и ядовиты? — Кроули изумленно вскинул взгляд на роящиеся вокруг них глаза. Те брызнули от его взгляда в сторону, выстраиваясь за спиной ангела в очертаниях крыльев.

— Совсем немного, но было бы неприятно. Я приступаю.

Кроули не успел ничего сказать, как шесть белых крыльев скрыли его от всего в мире. Мягкие и разогревшиеся ладони снова скользнули ему на щеки, а оттуда на шею, запрокинули голову. Они сжимали некрепко, но на мгновение Кроули дыхания лишился — следом к ноющим отметинам прикоснулись губы.

— …наложение… рук?.. — губы на шее явно изогнулись в улыбке, а руки, будто в подтверждение, плавно переместились на его ключицы.

Дрожь, уже мало зависящая от благодати, которой омыло его ранее, прошила все тело Кроули.

— Азирафель, — зарычал он, резко вклиниваясь в кокон ангельских крыльев своими, переплетаясь ими с белыми крыльями, тонкими и гибкими.

Одна его рука легла на плечо ангела, а вторая зарылась в волосы, но он все равно не успел — руки ангелы соскользнули с его ключиц, схватили за лацканы пиджака и подтащили ближе, чтобы накрыть губы Кроули своими.

Кроули укусил, не мог не укусить, хотя и собирался попросить прощения. Но слова умерли на языке, когда он поднял глаза на Азирафеля. Желтый свет сияния медленно уходил в голубой, глаза раскрывались и закрывались везде, где только можно было увидеть открытую кожу. И все они — абсолютно все, на ангеле и вне его — смотрели на Кроули. Голодно, алчно, с любовью такой силы, что кружилась голова.

Ангел лизнул свои губы, слизывая нереальную в голубом оттенке свечения вполне человеческую кровь.

— Кроули.

Глубокий голос — глаза самого Кроули потяжелели веками — прошелся бальзамом и убрал все волнения, очистил голову и избавил от сомнений.

— Один вопрос, ангел — какого черта только сейчас?

— Никогда не знаешь, что у демона на уме, мой дорогой.

***

— Скажи-ка, а ты не оставил мне парочку глаз в квартире?

— …кто знает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а здесь небольшой приквел про времена в саду https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223517


End file.
